Beetukan
''Beetukan ''(Also known as; Bee and Beet.) is a Saiyan originating from Universe 15, and formerly Planet Sadala. He currently resides on Planet Earth and has his own adventure going on his life. Before Earth Beetukan was born originally on Planet Sadala in Universe 15. But he was actually raised on another planet due to getting exiled along with his family to another planet in the galaxy. There he was raised to be a quite nice boy along with his sibling, but his sibling was soon to be kidnapped by a Unknown Namek. Beetukan was then depressed about this, eventually coming of age to be able to train he tried to remove this sadness by training harder with his Father, who also experienced the loss of his wife. 5 Years After. After 5 years, Beetukan eventually forgot about his sibling and mother. Although he and his father traveled to Earth to avoid the Pirates that arrived on their exiled planet, the pirates followed them and the Father would have to give up Beetukan at age 15. Which he did, but not to them. Instead Beetukan was supposedly the last member of his family to live. Life on Earth After his father left him, Beetukan explored Earth at age 15 finding all sorts of Earth things, it was very fascinating journey that took him into the wonders of Earth, however he was very saddened due to losing his mother, father, and younger brother. This didn't stop him so he participated in 2 tournaments, where he then met Ember. Beetukan in the finals went False Super Saiyan against a Super Saiyan 2, and ended up losing. Badly. The Transformation Beetukan was being trained under the Super Saiyan 2 who beaten him, he needed to become a Super Saiyan just like him, so he trained a lot under extreme weights which boosted his power tremendously, but not enough for Super Saiyan. Techniques/Attacks * Flight: The most basic use of ki * Ki Blast: The most basic use of blasts. * Energy Wave: The most basic use of waves. * Kamehameha: A unused technique, sometimes used for testing. * Super Kamehameha: Mostly used for SSJ3 Combo Chain * Shine Attack: A lesser, non full power version of Final Shine Attack. * Super Saiyan 3 Chain Rush: Power up with SSJ3 at maximum, then charging at the opponent throwing a flurry of fists, kick them back to a wall and unleash a Super Kamehameha * Final Shine Attack: Power up into your most powerful state, then unleash a green beam towards the opponent dealing immense damage. Downside you'll lose a grand amount of ki * God Final Shine: Enter a Godly state, then power up into the maximum limits, and throw out a green beam mixed around the color of your Godly Transformation, this will deal explosive damage. * Dragon Fist: Roundhouse kick the opponent into the air, then unleash your most powerful transformation and throw your fist out, unleashing the dragon dealing immense damage. * Other Techniques * Fusion Dance: This dance must require perfect synchronization. * Kaioken: Power up further then your physical, speed, sight, hearing, at the cost of damaging your body. * Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken: 'Transform into Blue, then power up further using the Kaioken technique. This will give you a tremendous amount of power, at the cost of damaging your body and massive stamina drain. Transformations * '''False Super Saiyan '(replaced by SSJ) * '''Super Saiyan (mastered) * Super Saiyan 2 (mastered; preferred use) * Super Saiyan 3 (rarely) * Super Saiyan 4 '''(replaced by SSG; stamina subsitute ) * '''Super Saiyan 5 (replaced by SSG) *'Super Saiyan God' *'Super Saiyan Blue' *'Perfected Blue' (unknown) Fusion Products * Beetems (Dance; Beetukan + Yems) * Yeetukan (Potara; Yems + Beetukan) * Saitukan (Dance; Saiko + Beetukan) Features * Gallery Category:Saiyans Category:God Ki User Category:Unfinished Category:Characters